Making Up is Hard to Do
by prettyinpink2
Summary: A Hermione/Draco love interest.
1. The Snake and the Lion

bThe Snake and the Lion/b  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Also, I think I may need a new title so if you think of a good one, let me know!  
  
"I'd sell my soul, my self esteem a dollar at a time For one chance, one kiss, one taste of you.."  
  
~A Perfect Circle  
  
Draco added a few herbs to his cauldron, trying his best to stare at the board and not Hermione. He was trying a little too hard. While not paying attention he burned himself with one of the ingredients. Draco's gasp of pain was muffled by his own finger, which he had slipped quickly into his mouth. Hermione looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Here, put this on your burn. Don't look at me like that, it'll make you feel better, I promise," she said sweetly as Draco extended his finger towards Hermione.  
  
She put a type of clear ointment on his wound and wrapped it in gauze.  
  
"That'll just have to do until you can see Madam Pomfrey," she added.  
  
"Th.. th.. thank you," Draco said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously and smiled, "You're welcome. Now let's finish this potion. Oh you added wormwood? Well, you'll have to start over. We'll both use my cauldron," she said, moving her cauldron between them.  
  
She was adding ingredients while Draco merely gaped in shock. Hermione didn't seem to notice until the potion was done.  
  
"There we go, one truth potion. I'll go take two samples of it to Professor Snape. Can I see your glass tube," she paused, "why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Draco said while Hermione still looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"Draco," she insisted.  
  
"I just noticed how captivating you are," he answered.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and responded, "Keep talking like that and I'll start thinking you're nice."  
  
"Would that be so hard to believe," he asked openly, looking at Hermione with heartrending green eyes.  
  
She was just about to respond when Snape walked up to the table. He noticed Hermione staring at Draco with her mouth slightly open and snickered.  
  
"Something wrong, Ms. Granger? I do hope you'll stop staring at Mr. Malfoy sometime this class period or you'll never get that potion done," Snape mocked Hermione.  
  
Draco looked down at his desk and glanced quickly in Hermione's direction. She was blushing again and he had to remind himself not to stare again. He was awe struck by how innocent she looked with her pink cheeks and gleaming eyes.  
  
"We're already done with the potion Professor Snape," Draco said quickly, looking his teacher in the eyes.  
  
Snape looked appalled by Draco's response. He snatched the test tubes from Draco's hand and rushed back to his desk.  
  
"Why did you do that," Hermione asked.  
  
"Why did I do what," Draco responded, obviously confused.  
  
"You stuck up for.. me. After all those times you called me a Mud," she was interrupted quickly by Draco.  
  
"Snape was wrong about you," he interrupted and paused before adding, "and so was I."  
  
Hermione was again completely surprised. She was about to say something when the bell rang. Draco hurriedly gathered his things and walked out of the classroom. Ron approached Hermione.  
  
"I think Draco's caught some sort of virus," laughed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said in an unpersuasive tone.  
  
"Well time for lunch. I'm starved," said Ron, clearly ignoring, or not noticing, what Hermione had said.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the time Draco had reached the Great Hall Pansy had found him. She was holding onto him like a leech and he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Pansy get off me," Draco murmured.  
  
"Oh Draco, you don't," she said before getting interrupted.  
  
"Yes I do mean it," he said glaring.  
  
She left go of his arm with a sigh and sat beside him at the Slytherin table. He looked across the room to see Hermione by Harry and Ron. They were all talking and laughing together. Draco realized he didn't have any friends. Not real ones anyway.  
  
Pansy had noticed who he was looking at and misinterpreted his gaze," It's too bad that Granger had that mirror when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," she paused and started to laugh, "I rather would have liked to see her lowered in a casket."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm with a speed and strength he didn't even knew he had.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about her again," he yelled.  
  
Suddenly almost every head was turned to him. Draco got up from the table and stalked out of the Great Hall, heading towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione, realizing what had just happened, chased through the door after him. She caught sight of his robes when he turned a corner and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"That was about me, wasn't it," she inquired fretfully.  
  
"Get over yourself," Draco muttered.  
  
"You can't do this Draco. You can't be nice to me one minute, defend me against Snape and Pansy, and then act like, like..." she searched for the right words.  
  
"Like what? Like a Slytherin? Like my father? Like the person everybody wants me to be," Draco roared.  
  
"Not everybody," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Even if I was a decent person what good would it do? The Slytherins would exile me and my father would kill me! No one would want me around," Draco cried.  
  
"You're such an idiot," she replied, placing her lips on his.  
  
Her arms were suddenly around his neck and Draco felt his move to Hermione's waist. He responded to her kiss and they remained lip locked for some time before they stopped to breathe.  
  
"This can't." Draco found he was speechless.  
  
"I know," Hermione answered.  
  
Draco put his arms around her again and was kissing her passionately, his left hand weaving through her hair. After what seemed like several minutes he forced himself to stop.  
  
"The other students, they'll be leaving the Great Hall soon," he said.  
  
"Yes. I suppose they will," she paused, "Promise me something Draco."  
  
"Anything," he replied honestly.  
  
"Don't you dare break my heart," she said, giving him a quick kiss and heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco smiled and felt his back and head hit the wall as he leaned back in amazement. He was touching his mouth and remembering the shape of Hermione's lips when he heard someone clear their throat. Draco turned to see a student standing in front of him with their wand drawn.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry Potter said crossly. 


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

"Show me the way to forgive you.  
  
Allow me to let it go.  
  
Allow me to be forgiven.  
  
Show me the way to let go."  
  
~A Perfect Circle  
  
"Hello Potter," Draco responded, trying to sound malicious, but unsuccessful  
  
"What do you think you're doing," Harry demanded.  
  
"What do you mean," Draco asked in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"What are you doing with Hermione," he scowled.  
  
"Why, upset that you're little girlfriend moved on to someone else," Draco asked angrily. Potter had no right to be treating him like this.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. And she won't be your's," Harry said, trying to unclench his jaw.  
  
Draco could only glare at him. Ron Weasley approached from the Great Hall.  
  
"That pumpkin pie was great wasn't it Harry," Ron said, stopping mid yawn when he noticed Draco and continued, "What's going on? Is Malfoy starting something again?"  
  
"No Ron," Harry said, "its fine."  
  
Harry gave Draco one last look and left with Ron. Draco could hear them talking about him all the way down the hall. He headed to the Slytherin common room where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting with sweets they'd taken from the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco! Pansy's looking for ya," Crabbe shouted while stuffing a cream puff in his mouth.  
  
"Tell her I killed myself," Draco mumbled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and continued eating. Draco took the staircase up to his dorm. He saw someone sitting on his bed and turned on the light.  
  
"Pansy! What are you doing here," Draco exclaimed. This was certainly the last person he wanted to see in his bedroom.  
  
"What were you doing after you left the Great Hall," she whimpered.  
  
Draco didn't say anything and responded by crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You're cheating on me with someone aren't you? Someone said you were out there talking to a girl. Is she a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff? I know she's not a Slytherin because all the girls were at the table with me. And well... Gryffindor," she laughed.  
  
"Get out of my room right now Pansy or I won't be able to stop myself from what I want to do to you," he said, breathing loudly.  
  
"What do you want to do to me Draco," she said, batting her eyes in the most repulsive way possible, "I know I wouldn't mind a few things."  
  
Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He decided to take a shower where he scrubbed his skin until he was red. He needed to talk to Hermione. There were so many things he needed to say. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat at his desk with a quill and parchment. He scribbled down a note. Dear Hermione,  
  
I meant everything I said to you outside the Great Hall despite what Harry might have told you. Pansy suspects I have a girlfriend from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I don't think she'll figure it out but it's best if we play it safe and be careful of what we say in front of other people. Let me know that you got this letter and that no one intercepted it. I'm afraid of what would happen if word got out about us. I suppose I never asked you this properly but, would you be my girlfriend? Love, The Bouncing Ferret Boy  
  
Draco attached the note to his bird and whispered to him, "I need you to take this to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room or in her dorm. Wait until one of the students gives the password and follow in after them."  
  
He opened his door and the bird flew out obediently, making noise until one of the other Slytherins let him out the common room door. Draco put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. He hoped he'd dream of Hermione tonight. 


	3. The Three Musketeers

Draco felt something pecking at his chest and woke to see his loyal bird with a parchment attached to his leg. He unraveled the letter eagerly.   
  
iDear Draco,  
  
Of course I could date a Slytherin! How could I say no after what happened yesterday? What do you mean, "despite what Harry might have told you"? Did he say something to you last night? And how does he know about us? He and Ron seemed angry when they entered the common room yesterday and Harry wouldn't even look at me. I'm going to talk to him today. As for Pansy, I'm not worried. We have to try to keep this a secret because you're right, it would be a disaster if anyone found out.   
  
Your's Always,   
  
Hermione/i  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione's signature. She'd dotted her "i" with a heart. His smile faded slight as he reread part of her letter. iI'm going to talk to him today./i There was no way this could turn out well.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: After those four asterisks it changes to Hermione's point of view. I know so far this has all been from Draco but I felt that this particular role was Hermione's. And she needed to play that part.)  
  
Hermione was hurrying frantically to catch up to Harry who had left the Great Hall quickly after breakfast, leaving her and Ron behind. She'd finally caught up to him and grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"What's wrong Harry," she asked.  
  
"I saw you fraternizing with the Ferret Boy last night, that's what," yelled Harry.  
  
Hermione stopped and her eyes became glazed in tears.  
  
"What are you doing with him Hermione? What could he possible have to offer you," he asked in a softer tone.  
  
"You don't understand. He's not," she saw Harry looking at her in shock and stopped talking.  
  
"You're right. I don't understand it," he shouted again and after seeing Hermione flinch he hugged her and said quietly, "but if you really do love him I'll try to."  
  
Hermione pulled back from Harry and looked at him. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "thank you."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Harry, "I'll meet you in Transfiguration, okay? I have to do something first."  
  
Harry nodded and walked off to class. Hermione took out a Muggle pen and a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to   
  
iDraco,  
  
I talked to Harry and everything's okay. After you finish dinner tonight meet me outside by the Dark Forest. I love you./i  
  
Hermione hurried to class and took her seat beside Harry. He smiled at her and she glanced at Draco across the room. She looked down at her desk and pointed to the note. He nodded and Hermione turned her attention to Professor McGonagall. After class when all the students had left Hermione made sure to walk by Draco and casually drop the parchment on the ground. She headed to her next class.  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: We're back to Draco's POV)  
  
  
  
Draco had read Hermione's letter a dozen times since Transfiguration. He couldn't wait until dinner, which was just a few minutes away. Draco was in the bathroom, trying to smooth down his silver-blonde hair. He shrugged to himself in the mirror and ran to the Great Hall. Draco tried his hardest to ignore Pansy. He wouldn't let her ruin his good mood. Draco was on his second plate of mashed potatoes when he noticed Hermione leave the Great Hall. He waited a few minutes before following.   
  
He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the Dark Forest. He saw Hermione standing there. She had taken off her robe and hung it on a tree branch. She was wearing a skirt, with knee socks and the traditional shirt and tie uniform. Draco ran up to her and put his hands on her face, kissing her softly. He paused to look into her eyes. Hermione traced a scar on the side of his left eye with her finger, which Draco took hold of and held. She leaned against a solid oak tree and Draco kissed her, his hands working their way under her shirt and up and down her back.  
  
"I knew it," a shrill voice screamed suddenly.  
  
Draco turned to see Pansy standing there, pointing at them, her mouth opened wide in shock. Draco returned his gaze back to Hermione whose hand was now over her mouth.  
  
"Pansy you can't tell anyone about this," Draco explained.  
  
"I can't tell anyone? Why? You're a traitor Draco! A shame to Slytherin," she screamed.  
  
Hermione had reached her robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Pansy.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about him," she said between clenched jaws.  
  
Draco gave Hermione a look of fear and worry. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and her arm returned to her side. Pansy was already running back to the school.  
  
"Come on, we have to hurry. God knows what she's going to say," Draco muttered, grabbing Hermione by the hand and rushing to the Great Hall.  
  
By the time they had reached the Great Hall Pansy was in the shrieking incoherently. Draco and Hermione had pushed open the door and everyone had instantly focused their eyes on the couple's joined hands. They dropped their hands quickly and Hermione looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.  
  
"See! It's blasphemous," shrieked Pansy, pointing at them.  
  
"Well your vocabulary has finally improved Pansy," was the only reply Draco could give.  
  
Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked beside Hermione. He took hold of her shoulders, raised her head and tried to coax her into looking up.  
  
"Look. She's still with Potter! You think she really meant what she said in those letters," Pansy continued.  
  
Hermione and Draco both looked at each other and Pansy.  
  
"How did you," Hermione couldn't force the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Silly little Draco left them lying on his bed. Perhaps I should read them outloud," Pansy reached into her robes, pulling out several rolls of parchment, "Let's see i'Dear Hermione, I meant everything I said to you outside the Great Hall. Let me know that you got this letter and that no one intercepted it. I'm afraid of what would happen if word got out about us.'/i Well I guess you've found out Draco," Pansy paused to look at Draco and Hermione who were too taken aback to move, "i'I suppose I never asked you this properly but, do you think you could date a Slytherin? Love, The Bouncing Ferret Boy.'/i Did the Mudblood think up that adorable little pet name," Pansy yelled accusingly.  
  
Draco drew his wand with lightning speed and charged at Pansy, "Don't you dare call her that you disgusting-"  
  
"Draco," Hermione stopped him, reaching where he stood and look at him, "this isn't how we deal with this."  
  
"So now you take orders from the muggle lover, what's next? You start following her around like a lovesick dog," Pansy whined.  
  
Draco took out his wand and was ready to curse her when another voice stopped him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis," Harry shouted.  
  
Pansy's frozen body collapsed to the ground. Harry stood tall beside Draco and Hermione, glaring around the Great Hall, challenging anyone who dared insult the couple. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"That's enough," Dumbledore said calmly, "you three, in my office now. And someone please find Madam Pomfrey. She'll need to fix up Ms. Parkinson. The rest of you, to your house dormitories, at once."  
  
Dumbledore exited the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione and Draco followed. They reached his office where he recited the password "Lemon drop". The Headmaster took a seat and his desk and waved his wand to make three chairs appear for each student there.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said rationally, "please explain to me exactly what happened."  
  
Draco explained how he and Hermione had met at the edge of the Dark Forest to talk and Pansy had found them and gone nuts. He conveniently left out the detail of what they were doing when Pansy discovered them but Dumbledore seemed to know anyway.  
  
"Well there's no need to ask what you two were doing," Dumbledore said, making Hermione blush a deep red, "but I see you've done nothing wrong beside leaving the castle after dark. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you're free to leave. Harry, I'm afraid I must talk to you about the spell you cast on Ms. Parkinson."  
  
Draco and Hermione left Dumbledore's office, hugged briefly and went their separate ways. Draco went straight to bed, avoiding the glares he received from the Slytherin students who were waiting for him in the common room. 


	4. The Price to Pay

"Delusional I believed I could cure it all for you dear Coax a trick or drive or drag the demons from you. Make it right for you sleeping beauty truly Or I could magically heal you."  
  
~A Perfect Circle  
  
  
  
"When I look right through I see you naked but oblivious And you don't see me.. Here I am expecting just a little bit, a little too much from the wounded."  
  
~A Perfect Circle  
  
(A/N: This is where it gets ugly.)  
  
Draco woke up to find his faithful bird sitting on his chest. Draco took the parchment attached to its leg and pet him while unraveling the note.  
  
iDraco- I have received a letter from Pansy Parkinson saying that you are involved with that filthy mudblood Granger. I am warning you now, if you do not end this there will be horrible consequences. You don't want to know all the horrible things I could do to you boy. But if you want a little taste say this- Crucio/i  
  
Draco said the word outloud and doubled over. His body twitching in pain. He felt his limbs twitching. After several minutes the throbbing was less and Draco finished the letter.  
  
  
  
iThat was just a mild version. But you keep this up son and there won't be anything left of you. Ask the Longbottoms. They're in St. Mungo's./i  
  
He stood up and stumbled towards his desk. He wrote a short note to Hermione.  
  
iThis isn't working. I was wrong about what I said. I don't love you and I never could. It's over./i  
  
He wanted to call her the horrible names he used to but Draco just couldn't go that far. He gave the parchment to his bird and dressed quickly.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: The beginning is Hermione's POV but it switches to Draco's after the first paragraph... hope it's not too confusing) Hermione saw Draco's bird flying towards her in the corridor and caught it quickly. She took off the note and read it to herself while Ron and Harry spoke with each other. Hermione looked on the back of the note, looking for something saying it wasn't true. Tears filled her eyes and she stormed off to the girl's lavatory.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was being smothered by Pansy once again. She'd somehow already found out that it was over between him and Hermione. He walked down the hall bitterly, hating everyone except Hermione. The one person he loved and he couldn't be near her. He walked into the Potions room to see all the Gryffindors glaring at him, all but Hermione who was reading a book and acting as if he wasn't there. Snape scolded Hermione for moving to a new seat and told her to work with Draco again. She walked towards Draco, dropped her things on the desk and began making the potion, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Listen, Hermione," Draco started.  
  
"I didn't know we were on a first name basis Malfoy. I'm sure you'd be happy to start calling me 'mudblood' again," she spat heatedly.  
  
Draco looked at her and dropped the herbs he'd been holding. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, slamming the door and running to the last place he expected he would go.  
  
"Sherbet lemon," he mumbled.  
  
The door opened and he approached the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore looked at him, not at all surprised.  
  
"Draco, what can I do for you," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"There's a lot I need to talk to you about," Draco sighed.  
  
Draco explained to Dumbledore the letter he'd gotten from his father and the curse he'd been affected by. He also explained what had happened with Hermione and was shocked to realize he was confiding in his Headmaster.  
  
"Well it seems to me you already know what you have to do," the Headmaster said, "I will handle your father. But you have to do something much more difficult. You have to explain everything to Miss. Granger."  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: Hermione's POV)  
  
Hermione was sitting in the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. She wiped her eyes with her robes.  
  
"I can scare him if you like. Jump out of the pipes when he's showering." Myrtle offered.  
  
"Thanks Myrtle. But I just miss him so much," Hermione confessed, starting to cry again.  
  
Myrtle joined Hermione on the cold, tile floor and patted her on the back.  
  
"When you kill yourself you can share this bathroom with me." Myrtle said smiling, which only made Hermione cry louder. 


	5. The Sun That Breaks the Storm

"You light me up and then I fall for you.  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you.  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few.  
  
I let it all come down and lend some for you.  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me.  
  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see.  
  
That I'm the one you belong to."  
  
  
  
"Say you would say you could  
  
Say you've come to stop the rain  
  
Say you'll try and hold me tight  
  
And you just give me away  
  
Make me high on lullabies.."  
  
  
  
"You're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming round..  
  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
So how's it you that makes me better?"  
  
~Vanessa Carlton  
  
Hermione had reached the edge of the Dark Forest and sat beside the same oak tree that she and Draco had met at before. She traced the letters inscribed on the trunk with her fingers. "DM + HG" enclosed in a heart. She said goodbye to their old meeting spot and headed back to the Gryffindor common room for the last time.  
  
(A/N: a new POV: Harry's)  
  
Harry looked around the common room for a sign of Hermione. From what happened in Potion's class he knew that something was wrong between her and Draco. In fact, Harry hadn't seen Hermione since Potion's, which had been their last class of the day. He'd already checked the Library. Lavender came walking out of the girl's dormitory and Harry ran to meet her.  
  
"Lavender!" Harry shouted.  
  
She jumped, started and replied, "What's so urgent?"  
  
"Have you seen Hermione," he asked.  
  
"Not since Potions. And all of her things are gone from the dormitory, even her trunk and that adorable cat."  
  
Lavender walked out of the common room, and Harry soon followed. Harry tried his hardest to think of an alternate solution but he walked towards the Slytherin common room with determination, hiding behind a statue until a student spoke the password, and running to enter the room. As Harry stepped into the common room, the Slytherins were glaring at him menacingly.  
  
"I need to say Malfoy," he said loudly.  
  
Draco walked out of a door at the top of the stairs, a towel around his waste and another in his hand, which he was using to dry his hair.  
  
"What's with all the-" he stopped suddenly at the sight of Harry, "What do you want?"  
  
"Hermione's missing. Her trunks are gone. She's been missing since Potions," Harry replied in a short, low tone.  
  
Draco went into his room and was dressed within a few seconds. He began to follow Harry out of the room when Pansy grabbed his arm.  
  
"You broke up with her. Do you really think she'll want to see you," Pansy inquired cruely.  
  
"I don't care," Draco responded, shutting the portrait in Pansy's face.  
  
Harry took a piece of parchment out of his pocket showing it to Draco.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry spoke clearly. Lines appeared on the paper, forming a map. Draco looked at it curiously.  
  
"There," Harry said, pointing at a dot labeled 'Hermione Granger', "She's out by the Dark Forest."  
  
Draco led Harry out the castle at a run. Just as they reached the edge of the forest they saw a small, thestral-drawn carriage stop and a small, brown haired girl step in, carrying a trunk and an animal carrier.  
  
"Hermione," Draco shouted desperately, running towards the carriage as fast as he could. The carriage began to move but Draco grabbed onto the handle of the door, swung it open and jumped into the carriage.  
  
Harry stood, hoping that Draco would be able to talk Hermione out of what ever she was doing.  
  
  
  
(A/N: No particular point of view)  
  
"Draco! What are you doing," she asked, bewildered.  
  
"I didn't mean anything I said," Draco replied between gasping breaths. He'd been running very fast and was exhausted from chasing after the carriage. Draco took a seat opposite Hermione.  
  
"When Pansy found out about us she sent a letter to my father. He sent me a letter, enchanted to perform a mild version of the Cruciatus curse on me as soon as I read it. He told me that if I didn't end our relationship he would perform the full curse on me. I didn't want you to get hurt so I sent you that letter. But in Potions, when I saw how much I'd hurt you I went to Dumbledore and told him everything. Harry came to me, telling me that you'd disappeared and he used some kind of magical map to show where you were. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with you. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I do love you."  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she jumped across the carriage and hugged Draco. Draco put his arms around her. She pulled back from him, kissed him quickly, and taking hold of his hand sat on the seat beside him.  
  
"So where are we going," Draco asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot the carriage was still moving," Hermione realized, "Driver, could you take us back to the castle?"  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry still waited, staring at the carriage, and sighing impatiently. If they're in there snogging, I'll kill them, Harry thought quietly.  
  
THE END~ If any of you read it before you know this is not the original ending. But I thought the first one was a little unbelievable, disappointing and just plain bad. So I hope you like the edited version. 


End file.
